


Tree of Man - Halloween Special

by wirelines_ (scribee)



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Angst, Halloween Special, Horror, Light Angst, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_
Summary: Four brothers find themselves trapped in a town that's stuck in time.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Everyone, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a planned horror story! if you guys want more of it, leave a comment!

**TREE OF MAN**

A Halloween Special

A blond boy peered out the car window, frost climbing up the sides and obstructing the view of the tall trees they passed. To his right sat two of his older brothers, and in the passenger seat of the car sat the oldest of the quartet. In the driver’s seat was an older man wearing a trucker’s hat, idly humming to himself as his fingers tapped.

The radio had been silent for a long while. Wilbur, the second oldest of the brothers, had claimed it was because there was no signal where they currently were.

“Hey, kid,” The man grumbled, leaning slightly over the oldest brother and pointing ahead. “What’s that sign say?”

Phil pulled away from the man before leaning forward, narrowing his eyes at the sign that they were beginning to pass. “Uh,  _ Obitus _ .”

The car jerked, causing the blond boy, Tommy, to get caught by his seat belt. He looked over to the man who was driving, eyes narrowed, but saw nobody. Phil’s eyes were wide as he stared at the seat.

As the car swerved, Techno, the last of the brothers, unbuckled and threw himself over Wilbur, grabbing the steering wheel and setting it straight. “Phil! Drive the car!”

Phil nodded, pushing past Techno and sliding into the driver’s seat with little difficulty.

“Are we just going to ignore that he fucking disappeared?” Wilbur exclaimed in horror, glancing between his three brothers as Techno climbed into the passenger seat over him.

Tommy unbuckled his seatbelt, rewinding it before pulling it back over him and listening to it click.

“I- I don’t fucking know what  _ happened _ , mate,” Phil shakily spoke, lifting his hand from the wheel and running it through his hair. His green and white bucket hat fell in between the seats. After a moment of tense silence, he turned to Techno. “Thank you for taking such quick action, Techno. Holy fuck, we would’ve crashed the car.”

Outside of the window, Tommy spotted a town coming into view. The houses looked old and rundown, and there was nobody around. He pounded his hand on the back of Phil’s chair. “Phil, look, a town!”

Phil nodded, beginning to drive past some of the houses. The silence swallowed the quartet as they drove further into the town.

The radio flicked on.

_ “Welcome to Obitus, boys! You’re our first visitors for a while, I’ll have you know,”  _ The speech was slightly slurred, broken by the crackling of the radio that wasn’t turned on.  _ “Now, in a couple of moments, your car is going to break down. Don’t panic! Just go to the nearest police station, and then you’ll be on your way. Carpe Vitam, my friends. Carpe Vitam.” _

The radio clicked off as an overwhelming pressure fell over the four brothers.

“What the absolute  _ fuck _ ,” Wilbur muttered, glancing between his family with widened eyes. “Phil, Phil, please just keep driving. Get us the fuck out of here.”

Tommy straightened up, looking over. “Wilbur, haven’t you seen a horror movie? If an odd voice fucking tells us the car’s going to break down, the car’s going to break down!”

Techno hummed. “He’s right, y’know.”

Phil took a deep breath before pulling onto the side of the road and parking. He sat in silence before he pressed his face against the wheel, breathing slowly. Then, he took the keys out and the car shut off.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Phil began, pulling away from the wheel. He picked up his fallen hat. “We’re going to listen to what that guy’s saying, because people in horror movies  _ die _ if they don’t.”

Wilbur scoffed, eyes wide. “Stop treating this as if it’s a fucking video game!”

Phil slammed his hands onto the wheel. “I don’t know what to fucking do, Wilbur! Shut up!”

Shocked silence fell over the quartet. Wilbur slouched, grabbing his beanie and pulling it down further than before. His hair fell in front of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled,” Phil mumbled, looking down at his hands.

“...It’s- It’s fine,” Wilbur shakily replied, pulling at the opening of his coat. Phil sighed.

The car door opened. Tommy stepped out, catching the attention of his older brothers. He took a moment to adjust his jacket. “Let’s go, then! I want to get out of here as fast as possible.”


	2. Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police station in Obitus and the strange creature that inhabits it.

╔═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╗

**CHAPTER ONE: GAZE**

╚═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══╝

The police station in Obitus was very clearly abandoned. It’s windows were shattered, glass lining the inside of the building, and vines grew on the outside as if they were trying to hide it from the rest of the world.

“Are we supposed to meet someone here, or something?” Wilbur murmured, grabbing his jacket and pulling it closer to his body. The cold wind blew the bottom of the long jacket to the left.

“Yes,”

The quartet of brothers turned around sharply, spotting a tall man (shorter than Wilbur and Tommy, though) with lime green skin and a black question mark in place of his face. His hair connected to his skin, being the same lime green and having no clear signal of where skin ended and hair began. His lime green limbs were covered in black techwear, accents of white running up the sides.

“Wh- What the fuck!” Tommy screamed, taking a step back behind his older brothers at the inhuman look of the man in front of him. Techno took a step in front of him, pulling out a pocket knife and glaring heatedly.

“Who are you?” Techno asked.

“ _ Who? _ Techno, the question should fucking be  _ what! _ It’s clearly not human!” Wilbur exclaimed in surprise, glancing between Techno and the thing in disbelief.

“Wilbur!” Phil barked, causing Wilbur to look over in surprise. “Clearly, we’re not going to be dealing with humans!”

“Why the fuck are you yelling at  _ me? _ ” Wilbur accused with a glare.

“ _ Who are you? _ ” Techno repeated to the creature, ignoring his older brothers and keeping his gaze focused.

The creature rolled its shoulders. A series of pops echoed down the street.

“My name is Dream,” The creature had no mouth in sight, but it had a very human-sounding voice. “And I’m not an it. I’m a guy.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Wow, such important information.”

Dream raised a hand and flipped him off, causing Tommy to splutter in offense and burn red. Techno flipped close his pocket knife, shoving it into his pants pocket and stepping away from his youngest brother.

“Do you know how to get us out of here,  _ Dream _ ?” Wilbur asked, pointedly looking away from Phil. His hands were still crossed over his chest, fingers wrapped around the ends of his coat. “Because our hijacked radio told us to go to the police station to get out, and it seems  _ you’re  _ the only one around.”

“It’s… a lot more complicated than you think,” Dream began, walking towards the entrance to the police station. “Follow me and I’ll explain.”

The quartet followed Dream closely. He walked over to a door and pushed it open, taking a piece of paper from the table inside and bringing it out. Leading them over to the nearby front desk, he laid it out.

The paper was old and slightly wrinkled. Written on it was a small drawing of a female doll, along with labels of some of her body parts and accessories.

“In order to leave, you need to reassemble Niki,” He explained. “Her accessories and body parts are around the town. You’ll have to interact with the locals if you want some of these things, though.”

“What the fuck?” Tommy mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the paper. “That’s creepy as fuck.”

“Why can’t  _ you  _ reassemble the doll?” Techno skeptically inquired.

Dream shook his head. “It needs to be siblings, and my siblings are long dead, I’m afraid. Nobody in this town has any chance of leaving because of it.”

Phil’s eyes trailed away from the paper, staring in curiosity as Dream’s hand twitched behind his back. He looked away as soon as Techno tapped his pocket knife on the counter in a random pattern of noise.

“Well, clearly if it needs siblings, there’s some kind of…” Techno paused. “Spell, I guess.”

Dream shrugged, taking the paper from the desk and beginning to fold it. “You can’t ask me about that, I’m afraid. I’ll give you the directions to Sam and Ant, though. They know what to do, where some of the parts are, and some of the lore behind the town.”

“Why’d the radio lead us here, then?” Phil asked.

He held up the paper. “I was the last one who tried to escape, so I have the paper.”

Dream held out the paper to Tommy, who grabbed it and fiddled with it before putting it gently into his pocket. Wilbur narrowed his eyes at the creature.

“And what happened to your siblings?”

Dream paused. Behind his back, Phil saw Dream begin to tap his fingertips together.

“You should run along, now.”

Then, he pulled out a smaller piece of paper with the directions to the library, where Sam and Ant stayed, handing it to Techno without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want more! Plus, if you have any thoughts, I always read my comments!


End file.
